muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Is a Labyrinth sequel in the works?
As Jim Henson's 1986 film Labyrinth has grown in reputation over the years, discussion of a potential sequel or other tie-in movie has persisted both as a rumor and legitimate attempts by The Jim Henson Company to capitalize on its popularity. 2000s Strong DVD sales of Labyrinth prompted the Jim Henson Company and Sony Pictures to look into making a sequel to Labyrinth in the early 2000s.Comic Book Resources "Putting on the MirrorMask: Executive Producer Michael Polis on the film" by CBR Staff, August 6, 2004 The Curse of the Goblin King was briefly used as a tentative title for such a project''Stylus Magazine'' "Movie Review: Mirrormask" by Jen Cameron, October 26, 2005 and Brian Froud was contacted to provide conceptual designs and guidance once again. However, the decision was ultimately made to avoid making a direct sequel to the film, and instead produce a fantasy film with a similar atmosphere that could stand along side the other titles in the Henson Company's library of fantasy films. Producer Michael Polis stated that the project became "something probably more closely associated with 'Labyrinth' in terms of style and substance." Fantasy author Neil Gaiman and artist Dave McKean were hired to write and direct a film similar in spirit to Labyrinth and the fantasy film MirrorMask was produced by the Jim Henson Company and released in 2005. 2014 In October 2014, news spread that a sequel to Labyrinth was in the works. An article published in Variety on Which Witch — a film in-development at the time with The Jim Henson Company — mentioned a Labyrinth sequel among other projects being developed by the studio. Many news sites picked up on the Labyrinth sequel news which spread viraly across the Internet.Newsweek "A Labyrinth Sequel Reportedly in the Works" by Paula Mejia, October 10, 2014''Nerdist'' "Dance Magic Dance Again?" by Kyle Anderson, October 10, 2014''MoviePhone'' "Is There Finally a Labyrinth Sequel in the Works?" by Jenni Miller, October 10, 2014 Toby Froud, son of conceptual designer Brian Froud and who played Toby in the original film, tweeted of the reports: "I'm just finding out about the Labyrinth sequel myself. Very excited for the potential Froud, Henson collaboration!"Twitter @Toby_Froud October 10, 2014 However the Jim Henson Company cleared things up to Entertainment Weekly a day later. According to sources: 2016 Two years after Henson released a statement denying that a Labyrinth-related movie was in the works, The Hollywood Reporter announced that the movie would be rebooted with a script from Guardians of the Galaxy screenwriter Nicole Perlman. The news came just twelve days following the death of Labyrinth star David Bowie. Lisa Henson was named as a producer on the film which would be overseen by Nicole Brown at TriStar Pictures.The Hollywood Reporter "David Bowie's Labyrinth to Get Reboot With Guardians of the Galaxy Co-Writer" by Borys Kit, January 22, 2016 Fifteen months later, Deadline announced that Fede Alvarez would direct the project from a script he would co-write with Jay Basu (previously announced screenwriter Nicole Perlman's name was omitted from the report). Deadline elaborated that the film would not be a reboot or a sequel, but rather a story within the universe of the original film.Deadline "TriStar Rebirths World Of Labyrinth: Spider Web's Fede Alvarez & Jay Basu Aboard" by Mike Fleming Jr, April 13, 2017 Alvarez commented on his "completed" script in an October 2018 Fandango interview, confirming the project as "a direct continuation of the first movie many years later."Fandango "Director Fede Alvarez Says The Labyrinth Sequel Has a Script and Is Moving Forward" by Erik Davis, Oct 25, 2018 Non-film projects In 2006, Tokyopop released a sequel manga entitled Return to Labyrinth. The four-part story was written by Jake T. Forbes and illustrated by Chris Lie. The story takes place fifteen years after the events of the original film and centers on Toby, who is now a teenager himself. Jareth sends his minions to capture Toby and return him to the Labyrinth to take his place as the heir to the Goblin Kingdom. In 2011, Archaia Studios Press began development on a graphic novel that would serve as a prequel to the original 1986 film.Entertainment Weekly "Labyrinth graphic novel" by James Gartler, January 6, 2012 The book was to tell "the story of how Jareth became the Goblin King"LA Weekly "Archaia Brings Lost Jim Henson Screenplay to Life with A Tale of Sand" by Liz Ohanesian, August 23, 2011 and featured a young Jareth who is taken to the Labyrinth by a witch.ToughPigs "ToughPigs at NYCC 2011" by Joe Hennes, October 22, 2011 Release was planned for early-2014, however the comic has yet to be released. Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Rumors Category:Labyrinth